


A Radical Christmas

by savxiety (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/savxiety
Summary: Jasper has been alone for over fourteen years.Meanwhile, Max found something that wasn't his own and learn to give on Christmas, with the help of the cheerful David, of course.





	A Radical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRIDTMAS! Gosh, i had this idea for a few days and decided to get it on this site. I hope y'all get what you all want! Jasper did, for sure!  
> Xoxo,  
> savxiety

It was December 23, 2017.  
Jasper was busy sobbing, which was rare for him.

You see, there's this thing only few ghosts can do, and only a few of them can do this 'thing' longer than ten minutes.  
Jasper had tried all night and failed.  
There was an option to be 'solid' (which means someone can hug and touch you) or transparent, which means the ghost can touch this certain human, but the human couldn't give a physical reply.  
He leaned back on his tree. "Golly, no one loves me."

\---------------------------------  
Max was looking for something to harm David with in the Quartermaster's store. He couldn't seem to find a single useful object, jeez.  
He pushed over some things, found bags of hair, one olive colored, like Jas's.  
Strange.  
What else could he find of Jasper's?  
Pogs?  
Maybe...  
He hit the jackpot, pulling out two worn-out shoes that lit up the dark room he was in.  
His eyes widened. "Holy SHI-"  
David stood behind Max, his arms crossed.  
"What was that, Max?"  
"LOOK AT THESE! That dickhead mentioned these shoes. He said they 'light up the night' or whatever."

"His LA Gear light up shoes?" David's ears perked up from the thought of Jsper leaving his most prized possession to gain dust in this room.  
"We should give these to him, let him know we still care."  
"Aw, does Mas have a crush on a little someone?" The counselor teased.  
"Shut the fuck up and get your hiking boots on."  
Max glanced down at the other's boots. "oh.   
But just let ME wrap the present, okay?!"  
"Of course, as long as you promise not to do anything harmful!" his smile widened bigger, which Max thought was impossible. 

-Chrismas day-  
When the wrapping was done with, the jaded little boy (and David, of course) haded over to where he kid said he was: Spooky Island.   
He shouted near and far and had no luck until, finally, Jasper appeared in front of them. 

\----------------

"Woah, man! Didn't expect company," Jasper admitted.   
Max hid a laugh, shoving the wrapped box into the other's hands. "This is yours, and I don't want a sappy 'thanks' in return."  
Jasper took a deep breath, becoming solid and hugging the other. With chrystals in his eyes, "M-Max, this is the raddest thing anyone has done for me."  
"Don't mention it." Max well just waved it off and smiled.

T H E E N D


End file.
